I Shall Never Love Again
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: Mitsuki and Meroko are two sisters, who get along at times but at times they don’t. Especially when Mitsuki meets Takuto Kira a hot guy in her classroom in the 7th grade! Mitsuki is really interested in Eichi and loves him very much and always has but sud


_My Ramblings: This is my first Full Moon Wo Sagashite fanfiction, woo-hoo! clap, clap, clap Anyways, I hope you really enjoy my fanfiction, and if you don't you can leave flames, I don't really care… but I am a bit sensitive so… it might make me cry… but I'm trying to be tougher on myself because I want to be a great fanfiction writer someday and I love writing and I might want to be a writer when I get older. Oh, and just so you know this is based off of the manga, I never ever seen the anime so I can't base it off that. Anyways please R&R!_

**Summary:** _Mitsuki and Meroko are two sisters, who get along at times but at times they don't. Especially when Mitsuki meets Takuto Kira a hot guy in her classroom in the 7th grade! Mitsuki is really interested in Eichi and loves him very much and always has but suddenly when she finds out he has died from being in the war, she cries and says she'll never fall in love again. Will Mitsuki keep her promise to herself? Or will she give Takuto a chance and open up to him and love him for once? _

"_Thank you, Cole (My Boyfriend) For letting me understand that I just can't give up and there is such a thing as real love out there. Thanks for showing me that… I hope we stay together longer than we have been already (5 years.)" _

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Full Moon Wo Sagashite, everything is copyrighted to Arina Tanemura.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I Shall Never Love Again**

Chapter 01

"Heart Breaking News"

Fanfiction Written by: Sakura Emmart/Ichigo Kitty

Dedicated to: My Two Best Friends Natasha and Nakita and My Boyfriend Cole.

**A/N Author's Note**

"" ** Talking**

'' ** Thinking**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mitsuki Koyama is a young 14-year-old with long chocolate hair that was curled up into two pig tails on each side, which she curls every morning when she wakes up since she was born with perfectly straight hair. So whenever she takes a bath it goes back straight and long. Her ideal wish is to be a singer; the only problem is her grandmother would never approve of such a thing since she disliked music very much. Mitsuki never knew why… she just knew that it had to do with something about her grandmother's past. Mitsuki doesn't really fight with her sister mostly because she is naïve, timid, shy, and sensitive.

Meroko Koyama is a 16-year-old, 2 years older than her sister Mitsuki. She doesn't really want to become a singer but she has always dreamed of being a model and falling in love. She gets along with her sister very well, and they rarely even fight. If they do it's usually about a guy or Mitsuki said something stupid. She's usually is the one who scolds her sister, Mitsuki doesn't usually fight at all. Actually she never yelled at her sister she just usually cried, that was their fight. But that was because Mitsuki was the youngest in the family.

"Mitsuki-chan, Grandmother, Dinner is ready!" called Meroko with her pink hair fluttering about as she sat down the dishes which had ramen, rice with little tiny shrimp blended with the rice, and teriyaki chicken next to the rice. They also had some green tea for the drink that was also by their plates. "I'm coming!" called Mitsuki as she came rushing down the stairs to eat her dinner that her older sister made. Grandmother was already at the table sipping her tea as she waited on Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled as she cheerful said "Idaikimasu!" as she chowed down on her dinner.

"Have you spoken to Eichi-kun in your letters any?" whispered Meroko since Mitsuki was keeping it from her grandmother. Mitsuki shook her head sadly. 'I guess… he never got a chance to mail me back…' thought Mitsuki sadly. Meroko noticed the sad look at her face and wondered if she already knew. "Mitsuki-chan… you know that boy that you say that you love, Eichi?" asked her grandmother. Mitsuki gulped and stopped eating her food. She had a bad feeling some bad news coming up that she knew she wouldn't like. "We, looked at the news today and says that Eichi… has died in the war." Said her Grandmother as she sipped her tea. Mitsuki's eyes watered with tears as soon as she heard the last 4 words she heard, _'has died in the war.'_

Mitsuki's face grew pale as she looked down at her food. 'So… that's why… he hasn't written to me?' thought Mitsuki as she rubbed the tears from her eyes that came down a bit. She tried to finish her food as soon as possible so she could just run up to her room and cry her eyes out. Mitsuki held her tears in a while longer as she ate some of her rice and slowly munched on it. 'Poor… Mitsuki-chan…' thought Meroko weakly as she saw the pale color in Mitsuki's face. "I'm sorry… Mitsuki-chan…" said Meroko sadly a bit. "D-Don't be." Said Mitsuki as she tried her best to give her sister a smile which showed she was fine. But her eye brows didn't show it and just showed she was very sad.

When Mitsuki finished her dinner, she ran up to her room and shut the door behind her as she jumped on her bed and started crying in her pillow. "Eichi, Eichi, Eichi!" cried Mitsuki remembering all the past memories she had with him since she was little. "Why God, why do you do this to me!?" cried Mitsuki having her tears quickly come down like a fierce rain storm that Mitsuki couldn't stop as they all splashed onto her pillow sadly. Her pillow was becoming wet but she didn't care, all she felt like doing was crying her eyes out until she could not cry no more. She was her first love, and vowed to herself she'd never fall in love again and she would never love anyone but Eichi in her heart. And now, she is really determined to fulfill her dream to becoming a famous singer, not just for herself but because Eichi told her to "follow her dreams."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yeah, so uh… what do you think? I'm sorry it's kind of… no actually really sad in the end but don't worry she'll get over it and everything will be fine after a few chapters… or so… but you know… it takes time for the heart to heal just like a scrap on your knee or a wound so don't expect her to get over it after this chapter and her being all fine and dandy in other chapters. It will probably be a depressing story so I'm sorry if it makes you all sad. ;-; I will try not to go over board with that, it's just I'm used to writing all sad stories that have so many tears because I have depression and I write with my feelings most of the time. But, yeah… it will get happier! 3 Please Review if you want me to type up Chapter 02!


End file.
